Frozen
by NiennaAngel
Summary: BryanxMiguel Bryan finds Miguel frozen in an alleyway in Moscow and decides to take him home to take care of him. Rated for one swear word.


Wow! I've been very productive today. I wrote this, my JohnnyxMax and I wrote a chapter for Elemental Gypsy's "Majestic Feelings" for her. I'm impressed with myself. This is short and both Bryan and Miguel are very OOC or I think so anyway. Please review. I realize that this is possibly one of the oddest pairings I've come up with so far, but I didn't come up with it. Sakura wo Miro gets my many thanks for giving me the idea. Thank you! Now enjoy and review!

* * *

Bryan watched as his new guest sat in front of the fire shivering violently despite the large fleece blanket, three sweatshirts, sweatpants and two pairs of socks he was wearing. Sighing he walked over and handed the shivering boy a mug of hot chocolate. "Drink this. It should help a little." His guest reached out shaking hands and tried to hold the mug, but he started to spill so Bryan rested his hands on either side to help steady the mug. "Miguel? What were you doing out in the streets of Moscow like that?" Miguel didn't say anything, but tried to lift the mug to his lips. Bryan helped to steady the mug as the blond drank deeply from the steaming hot chocolate. "Miguel, you can tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone." Miguel shook his head and moved to put the cup down. Bryan took the mug from him and placed it beside the blond. He stood and left the room to find another bigger blanket. He knew that the Spanish teen wasn't used to the cold and shouldn't have been out in only one layer of clothing when it was snowing out. There really had been no other option aside from bringing the frozen blader back to his own apartment. He pulled a large blanket out of his linen closet before rejoining his guest. 

Miguel looked up when Bryan walked into the room with another blanket. He was confused when the Russian sat down behind him and draped the blanket over him before pulling the smaller teen back against his chest. Miguel sighed and settled back against the strong, well-defined chest and closed his eyes. "You can go to sleep if you want to. I'll watch over you." Miguel gently nuzzled Bryan's chest as he let sleep claim his body. Bryan ran his fingers through Miguel's hair and smiled softly. He really was gorgeous. "Why are you here Miguel? What are you running from?" He wasn't expecting an answer from the sleeping teen, but he really wished that he would find out the answers to his questions soon. "I can't protect you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Miguel shifted slightly and snuggled further into Bryan's embrace. Bryan turned his gaze to the fire as his arms subconsciously tightened around Miguel. "I'll protect you if you let me."

When Miguel woke up he was a little disoriented. He looked around not recognizing the apartment he was in. He sat up and took in the bedroom's simple décor. There wasn't much in the room; a bed, a dresser and a desk with a chair. Blinking in confusion he started to push the covers aside only to realize he was still freezing and needed the extra warmth. He pulled them back close around his body deciding that it would be better to simply curl up under the warm quilts than attempt to find out where he was. The door opened and he lifted his head to see who walked in. Bryan walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Bryan? Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" Miguel shook his head and Bryan frowned. "I found you nearly frozen in an alleyway and brought you back to my apartment to warm you up. That was yesterday though. You've been asleep for a good 18 hours. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

Miguel frowned as he rested his head on the pillows. He fought a yawn before responding. "I don't remember. The last thing I remember is getting in a fight with a couple of thugs, but that was on Thursday."

"It's Friday evening now so that must have been a few hours before I found you." Miguel shifted as he pulled the covers closer to his neck. "What are you running from Miguel? Don't give me any bullshit about not running from anything either. There's no other reason for you to be freezing in an alleyway in Moscow."

Miguel squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that were threatening to fall. "Barthez. I'm running from Barthez. I put my team on three different planes going to three different teams. Mathilda is with the White Tigers in China, Aaron is with the All-Starz in America and Claude is with the G Revolutions in Japan. I just got on the next available flight once theirs had all taken off."

"Why didn't you have someone contact one of my teammates or I? We don't live together, but Dickenson has all of our contact information."

"I didn't involve anyone in the BBA. I didn't contact anyone actually. I just charged the tickets to the credit card the BBA gave me for emergencies and sent them on their way. There wasn't time to make the appropriate calls. I had to protect my team."

"You sound like Tala. You can stay here. No one but my teammates, Kai and Mr. Dickenson know my address so you should be safe here." He looked at the blonde who was trying to get the covers closer and closer to his body. He smiled softly before climbing beneath the covers and pulling the blond against his chest. Miguel blushed deeply but didn't pull away.

"Bryan?"

"Go back to sleep. You look like you need it. I'll watch over you and keep you warm." Miguel nodded and snuggled further into Bryan's arms. He had never really conversed with the Russian and certainly had no real reason to trust him, but there was something about the falcon that made it okay to cuddle up and go to sleep. Miguel wasn't sure what it was, but as sleep started to claim his mind he realized that he simply felt safe. It was something he hadn't felt in years, not since Barthez had taken him in and started training him. His first night in the academy where he and the other bladers stayed while training under Barthez was also when he learned to fear the night. With Bryan next to him it didn't seem to matter anymore. He didn't have to fear the night because he knew that despite the freezing temperature in his body his heart felt warm and it would stay that way as long as Bryan held him.

"Bryan? Can I stay with you? Not just until Barthez is caught, but for longer?"

Bryan chuckled softly and tightened his arms around Miguel's smaller frame. "You can stay as long as you like Miguel. I won't kick you out."

"Thank you. I think it's almost a good thing that I froze. If I hadn't I wouldn't get to be here now." Miguel snuggled closer and smiled. "This whole disaster definitely has a silver lining to it."

"Go to sleep Miguel. We'll discuss things further when you're feeling better." Miguel nodded and let his eyes slip shut. "Sleep well."

* * *

I told you they were OOC. Oh well. I thought it was cute. Let me know what you think please. -grin- I can always use the feedback.  



End file.
